


The Second Star To The Right

by paynefulcramps



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Bottom Harry, Dirty Talk, One Shot, Other, Smut, Top Louis, Underage - Freeform, daddy! Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynefulcramps/pseuds/paynefulcramps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry always had loved Peter Pan, so when Harry asked for matching Peter and Wendy costumes so that he and his father could match, of course Louis couldn't say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Star To The Right

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut. I'm definitely going to hell. Basically, Harry is 12, Louis is 28. Louis gets a Peter Pan costume, Harry gets a Wendy costume.

It was Harry's birthday today and all he wanted to do is watch Peter Pan ( for what seemed like the 10 billionth time ) with his dad. Of course, Louis didn't mind. He would do anything for his baby boy. 

Harry had loved Peter Pan ever since he was about 5. Now, Harry is 11 and he can quote every single word of the movie. Louis thought that it was adorable. 

Harry was sitting on the couch while Louis was putting in the movie, when all of a sudden, an idea came to his mind.

"Daddy, we should wear the costumes that you bought for me!" Harry exclaimed.   
Louis was taken aback a little by Harry's outburst. 

"Sure, okay. You go put yours on and I'll meet you out here so we can watch the movie" Louis said.

 

Louis put on his Peter Pan costume and walked back out to the living room. He noticed that Harry wasn't out yet. He put in the movie and grabbed the bowl of popcorn from the kitchen. Louis sat down on the couch and waited for Harry to come back out. 

After about 3 minutes, he heard tiny feet padding on the floor coming towards the couch. He turned his head and saw Harry in a tiny blue silk dress. 

"Does this, um, look okay?" Harry asked quietly. He was blushing

Louis was speechless, the dress came down to the top of Harry's thighs and only covered his bum about half way. Louis noticed that Harry wasn't wearing any underwear and that only made his dirty thoughts worse. Louis wanted to hear Harry's tiny whimpers as he fucked him hard into the couch. He realised how wrong it was to think about his little baby like that, so Louis shooed his filthy thoughts away. 

"It looks amazing, darling" Louis answered.

Harry smiled shyly and walked over to the couch. He sat down next to Louis and hit play on the movie. 

The had gotten to the scene with the big fight between Peter and Captain Hook. This part always had scared Harry, no matter how many times he had seen the movie. 

He yelped and jumped onto Louis' lap. Louis felt Harry's bum against his crotch and he shifted uncomfortably. The dirty thoughts filled Louis' mind again. He felt his costume start to tighten. Harry let out a frightened squeal and grinded down onto Louis accidentally. Louis groaned. Harry felt something hard poking at his bum. 

" Daddy, what is that?" Harry asked curiously 

"It's nothing, Harry. Just watch the movie" Louis breathed out.

"No, tell me what it is" Harry said stubbornly 

"Harry, I said watch the movie" Louis demanded

"Fine" Harry huffed as he crossed his arms in defeat. As Harry turned around to watch the movie, he accidentally grinded down onto Louis again. Louis couldn't hold back a moan this time. At this point, Harry knew exactly what the prominent bulge in his fathers costume was, He smirked a little then put on an innocent face. 

"Did I do something wrong, Daddy?" Harry said innocently

"No baby, just watch the movie" Louis said trying not to just flip Harry over and fuck him until he was seeing stars. 

"okay, fine" Harry huffed  
Harry had forgotten all about the movie by now. He grinded down onto Louis again, but this time it wasn't an accident. And then he did it again, and again, and again, until Louis finally figured out that it wasn't on accident anymore. 

"Fuck, Harry" Louis gasped as Harry continued to grind down harder. 

Louis couldn't take it anymore and he flipped Harry over so that Louis was above him. 

"You want to act like a little slut? Then I'll make you feel like a little slut" Louis said as he smashed his lips against Harry's. They kissed each other hungrily. Harry felt his little cock start to harden. Louis pulled away and brought three fingers up to Harry's mouth. 

"Suck" Louis demanded. Harry wrapped his lips around Louis's fingers and wet them with his tongue 

Louis pulled out his fingers and brought his hand down to Harry's arse. He teased the entrance and the slowly pushed in one finger. Harry let out a filthy moan. 

"Oh Daddy" Harry gasped 

"You like that, you little slut?" Louis asked

"M-more" Harry begged. Louis stuck in another finger, then another, until he was fucking Harry with three fingers. 

Harry moaned loudly. Louis knew that he had just found his prostate. He began finger fucking Harry's prostate hard until Harry was moaning like a proper whore. 

"Oh Daddy, I'm gonna-" Harry was cut off by Louis taking out his fingers. Harry whined

"Why'd yo-" Harry was cut off again by Louis slamming his huge cock into Harry. 

"Are you a little slut?" Louis asked as he pounded into Harry 

"Ye-Yes daddy , I'm your filthy little slut!" Harry screamed as Louis fucked into him. 

"More daddy, More!!" Harry screamed. Louis started to pound into Harry's prostate relentlessly. Louis let out a loud moan. The sinful sound of slapping skin filled the living room. 

" Oh princess, you're so tight for me baby" Louis moaned, fucking deep into Harry.

"Daddy, I'm gonna come" Harry shouted 

"Let go, princess" Louis said into Harry's ear. And with that Harry let out pretty little white spurts of come all over his pretty blue silk dress. Harry clenched around Louis causing him to fill up Harry with his cum. 

Louis pulled out and they both layed there breathlessly. 

"You just took me to never land" Harry breathed out.


End file.
